1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates most generally to the field of hand tools and more particularly to trowels for spreading and/or smoothing adhesives, plaster and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention a large variety of specialized trowels were produced for spreading various adhesives, plaster, and the like on floors and walls. Trowels for adhesives generally were made of a rectangular metal blade having variously configured serrations on one side and one end thus requiring both right and left hand models to be produced. Trowels for smoothing plaster, cement and like substances were of a similar configuration but with smooth edges. Trowels for grouting floor and wall tile were rectangular in shape and included a rubber or sponge pad on the blade. The prior art trowels have handles which are assembled to the blades by welding or riveting and are typically of a cantilever construction although an inverted u-shaped handle is also known.
A number of deficiencies have become evident with the prior art trowels. The requirement of both right and left hand model adhesive trowels made production and distribution inefficient. The typical cantilever handle and metal blade were susceptible to bending under downward pressure unless of heavy construction which increased the weight and expense of the tool. The metal construction was further subject to deterioration by rust and attack by corrosive substances.